jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Guido Mista
|weight = |blood = B |nation = Italian |hair = |eyes = Black ( ) |color = |movie = ''Pretty Woman The Bridges of Madison County |food = Toscanian white beans, trippa and peppers |actor = Monica Bellucci |animal = |flower = |musician = The Carpenters |sportsman = Roberto Baggio |hobby = |occupation = Passione Gangster }} |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 456 5 Plus 1 |mangafinal = Chapter 594 Sleeping Slaves (5) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Kentaro Ito (PS2 game) Kenji Akabane (All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) |voiceactor = }} is a side character and ally featured in Vento Aureo. Mista is a bold marksman of Passione and by extension Bucciarati's gang who follows Giorno and Bruno in their mission to protect Trish Una. He and his gun prove to be a valuable asset to the team during their journey. Appearance Mista is a teenager of average height and medium build. He wears uniquely shaped headgear with a diagonal grid pattern and the front shaped like an arrow pointing downward. He is known to keep a lot of things inside his hat, particularly ammunition, as he typically prefers to keep his hands free.“Feelin’ JOJO”! ~Part 5 Q & A~" ( "Weekly Shonen Jump" Issue 9, 1998) Mista's attire consists of a turtleneck crop top cashmere sweater with a design similar to his hat, zebra striped-leather pants that he uses to store his gun, a thick belt, and boots. In his first appearance, the pants lacked the zebra stripes and belt, and had a loincloth. Due to the quality of the material, he spends the most money on clothing out of Bucciarati's gang. Trish Una has commented that Mista has a significant amount of body hair, including hair on his fingers. She also mentions that he smells hideous. Personality Mista is a laid-back teenager, often seen goofing around when not directly in combat, sometimes to the point of carelessness. His backstory describes him as a carefree individual, whose goal was to enjoy simple, daily, and worldly pleasures. His simplicity would be mistaken as idiocy by those that did not know him well, when in reality he'd rather not trouble himself by thinking of complicated matters. However, Mista become noticeably more serious and active when faced with the possibility of impending battle or danger. Mista is a supporter of taking initiative and often advocates for directly confronting his enemies. In combat, Mista displays great insight and calmness, even when faced with a desperate situation. He has been shown to be very ill-mannered at times, often taunting his enemies when he has the upper hand in battle. That calmness has its limits, however, as he started to panic during the final encounter with Diavolo. Mista's most noticeable trait is his severe tetraphobia: fear of the number 4. If it is mentioned, he will immediately become anxious and paranoid, visibly sweating. Additionally, his Stand, Sex Pistols has bullets labeled 1-7, with 4 omitted. Mista is also said to believe in God to a fundamental level; interestingly enough, whenever he's in danger, he always thinks "I'll certainly be saved!" or "It will definitely pass over!", and it always seems to work. This, however, is never demonstrated in the manga aside from his character profile. Abilities Mista's Stand Sex Pistols allows him to redirect bullets shot from his personal revolver. Gunmanship: 'Even without his Stand, Mista is a gifted sharpshooter. His uncanny precision with a revolver, supported by his ability to keep his cool even in the middle of a gunfight, makes him a particularly deadly individual and assassin. Synopsis Early life In his early childhood, one of Mista's neighbors adopted a kitten out of four, and later learned that kitten clawed one of said neighbor's eyes out. This resulted in Mista's fear of the number 4. ]] In his teenage years, Mista had been living on his own. He enjoyed a carefree life despite living in poverty most of the time. He enjoyed sleeping, watching the sunset and sunrise, gazing at trees or passing clouds, and the smell of wine and food. When he saw pretty girls he would greet them warmly regardless of rejection, and since he had no money he would stay by the movie theater and beat up passersby that insulted Clint Eastwood for their money. Occasionally, he would get caught by police officers and spend nights at the police station. Nonetheless, Mista generally enjoyed a pleasant life. One night, when Mista was seventeen years old, he was walking along and saw a man beating up a woman in a car. It didn't appear to be a simple robbery and the woman was in bad condition, so Mista felt obliged to interfere and took immediate action. He twisted the man's arm and pulled him out of the car, slamming his knee into his chest. The man looked like a normal bum, but there were two of the man's friends in the car as well. The injured man didn't want his friends to see him in such a pathetic state, and so he pulled a gun from his pocket and fired twice, but no matter how close he got to Mista, all of his bullets would miss. The man began to panic and fired his gun even more rapidly, but still the bullets missed. In his panic, the two other men took out their guns and shot at Mista as well. Yet again, the teenager was not hit once, even surprised at his own calm focus while being shot at. It was at this time that Mista somehow became aware of his unique ability. Amongst the gunfire, Mista casually picked up one of the men's guns and slowly picked up the bullets and reloaded it. Then, with the attitude of a skilled sharp-shooter, he shot all three of the men in the face with perfect accuracy using four shots. Mista was captured by the police and given a sentence of fifteen to thirty years in prison. Though he nearly lost his life and only killed the men in self-defense, no one believed that he could pick up and reload a gun during a crossfire without getting injured, not to mention his reloading the gun showed his intention to kill the men. Mista, who had embraced life, began to wonder whether he would really spend thirty years of his youth in jail. However, the news of Mista's incident caught Bruno Bucciarati's attention. He believed that Mista had a strong spirit and a proficiency with guns, but knew Mista would not last two years in prison. Using the gang's influence to change Mista's verdict, Bucciarati had Mista take Polpo's Arrow test, and he passed, being granted a Stand fit for a gunman like him, Sex Pistols. Vento Aureo (2001) Retrieving Polpo's Treasure Mista is introduced as part of Bucciarati's team in Passione. He is first shown getting upset over there being four slices of strawberry shortcake left, reminding Fugo of his fear of the number four. When their new team member Giorno Giovanna is introduced, Mista witnesses fellow member Leone Abbacchio urinating inside a teapot, and stifles laughter after seeing Giorno hesitate to drink from the teacup. However, he is quickly stupefied when Giorno downs the cup in one gulp with ease. Mista tries to pry at Giorno how he could do such a thing, only to be told that he too keeps his Stand's power a secret with the rest of the team. Not long after, Bucciarati's Gang proceeds to go after Polpo's treasure following his suicide. The quest proved frustrating for the group as he found himself the third to be deflated by Soft Machine on the way to Capri Island. Upon the defeat of Soft Machine's user Mario Zucchero, Mista proceeds to torture him for information on accomplices to no avail. With Abbacchio's ability, the team learns that he had an accomplice waiting on the island. Both Mista and Giorno take on the duty of taking him out, and Mista reveals his Stand Sex Pistols, capable of redirecting the bullets fired from his handy revolver. ]] At the marina, Mista encounters Zucchero's partner, Sale, and gives chase, leaving Giorno behind. The battle takes to a truck, and Mista fires into Sale's head, only to be shocked at the supposedly fatal shot having little effect on him. He fires once more, though Sale's Stand Kraftwerk blocks all the shots. He reveals his Stand's ability as Mista's bullets are suspended in mid-air. Mista then has Sex Pistols guide a bullet past Sale's defenses and hit him in the throat, knocking him off the truck. However, once again Sale continues to stand and uses rocks to quickly catch up to the vehicle. Having been given a moment of reprieve, Mista notices that he only has four bullets left, leaving him extremely anxious when Sale returns. Sale shows some of the bullets that Mista had fired earlierthat he had taken for himself, suspending them in mid-air. Sale returns a bullet to Mista, shooting him through the abdomen, while dodging three of Mista's own shots. Mista, despite finding himself with only one bullet left and heavily injured against Sale whom has a bullet primed to finish him off, continues to fight. He decides to fire into Sale's mouth after coming to the conclusion that Kraftwerk's ability only works externally, though is proven wrong. Out of ammo, Mista sees Sale declare victory before unleashing his bullet, only for all members of Sex Pistols to take the bullet for themselves and kick it back at Sale. The bullet splits into two, one blocked by Kraftwerk, and one aimed for the already-existing bullet in Sale's head. The bullet shard pushes the first bullet deeper into Sale's head and into his brain, knocking him out. Afterwards, Bucciarati hands over Polpo's treasure to Pericolo, promoting him to capo (officer) rank. Bodyguarding Trish Una The team then receives their first mission from the lieutnant: protect the Boss' daughter, Trish, from traitors within Passione who seek to discover the Boss' identity through her. Thus Mista alongside his team hide in the countryside until the Boss deals with the traitor. However, their hideout is compromised after Formaggio from La Squadra di Esecuzione trailed Narancia and fought him; althought Formaggio was killed, Narancia's onslaught is bound to attract the attention of the traitors. After receiving instructions from the Boss and than Giorno, Fugo and Abbacchio retrieved a mysterious key in Pompei, Bucciarati's Gang board a train bound to Florence while hidden inside the turtle Stand user Coco Jumbo. Mista is the first one to notice that the team is under attack when Narancia rapidly ages. Bruno and Mista decides to immediately seek out the enemy, yet Giorno stops them. Analyzing the situation, Giorno notices that not everyone is aging at the same speed, and discovers that lowering body heat with ice cubes will slow the aging. With that precious information in mind, Mista heads out of Coco Jumbo. He is immediately attacked by Pesci's Beach Boy when attempting to turn on the train's air conditioner, which begins to burrow into him. Mista realizes that the enemies are two, and before Beach Boy's hook can reach his brain, Mista manages to distract Pesci from his Stand by destroying the ice in the bar. Mista has identified Pesci and now goes to the bar to hold him at gunpoint. However, when he interrogates Pesci about his partner, Prosciutto ambushes him disguised as an old man. Mista is completely disabled by The Grateful Dead's aging power, and is shot in the head by Prosciutto who then leaves him, thinking he's dead. However, Sex Pistols No.5 stopped the bullet inside his head while No.6 goes to Bruno to assist him against Pesci and Prosciutto. Bruno manages to win, but the train the Gang is on has stopped and Prosciutto has alerted the rest of his team who is converging on their position. The gang quickly hitches a ride by hiding in a truck, Mista notices Sex Pistols No.2 and 3 eating a burger. He asks them where they got it from, and immediately realizes that it belonged to the truck driver, who takes notice of the Coco Jumbo when he cannot find his burger. Mista, in a panic, knocks the driver out, resulting in the truck crashing and the gang forced to look for another mode of transportation. In a parking lot, Mista steals a car alongside Narancia, Fugo and Abbacchio, unaware that Giorno is battling Baby Face. Mista then spends the remainder of the trip toward Venice outside the turtle and watching for any enemy. When the Boss instructs Bucciarati to retrieve a disk containing his final orders hidden in Venice, Mista and Giorno are sent to retrieve it. Mista, aside from complaining about Giorno's lack of driving experience, notices the car they're in is starting to get colder, before he realizes the loss of his little finger and his face being frozen to a window too late. ]] Both him and Giorno figure out immediately that they were being attacked, and Mista shoots into the car's roof. The bullets freeze over before they even hit their target, Ghiaccio. In combination with Giorno, Mista manages to knock Ghiaccio off the car, before the enemy gives chase in his ice suit. When Ghiaccio catches up, the car skids into the nearby water. At Giorno's request, Mista escapes the car, and uses a sled made of frozen grass generated by Gold Experience to attempt to board away from Ghiaccio onto land. Ghiaccio, however, undoes his ability, and Mista merely falls into the river, where Ghiaccio dives for him after freezing Giorno in place. Mista realizes at the same time the weakness in Ghiaccio's armor, and waits for the enemy Stand User to jump in before trying to send bullets into his armor's breathing hole, with assistance from Gold Experience's ability. When Ghiaccio is injured, instead of climbing to shore, Mista decides to kill him when he is most vulnerable, and dives, where he once again attempts to exploit White Album's opening. Sex Pistols successfully sends a bullet into Ghiaccio's air hole, before White Album Gently Weeps activates, and the bullet is promptly sent back into Mista's shoulder. Mista internally realizes the weight of his selfish decision, and slowly climbs ashore while Ghiaccio is already rummaging through possible landmarks in the immediate vicinity. Mista, upon seeing his foe find the disc, becomes desperate and blindly runs towards him, having accepted the outcome of his own death if it meant the success of Giorno and the others. Giorno then calls to him, and the two watch as he breaks open his own frozen arm and flings the blood toward Ghiaccio. Mista, seeing the resulting crystal floating in the air, takes aim and fires with a clear path to his enemy's weak spot as he thanks Giorno. However, Ghiaccio freezes his breathing hole over in retaliation and Mista is seriously injured as the six bullets are returned to him. Mista uses his gushing blood to blind Ghiaccio's visor, and shoots him once more to make him slip and fall on a lamppost that was splintered in the previous attack. Mista, ready to keel over at any moment, unloads many bullets into Ghiaccio, each one pushing his neck further onto the splinter but also being reflected back to Mista. Ghiaccio wins out by freezing the blood gushing from his own neck to stop the progression of the splinter, and sends a final bullet into Mista's head. However, Mista is caught and immediately healed by Giorno, whom is made proud of his resolve, before Ghiaccio is rapidly kicked by Gold Experience and run through the neck. Mista, regaining consciousness, deeply thanks Giorno, seeing him as a worthy leader and guide, before being restored to health (albeit painfully and not without intense reaction) by Giorno's power. The mystery of King Crimson At the island of San Giorgio Maggiore, Mista waits with the others on a boat as Bucciarati and Trish go into the San Giorgio Maggiore Church. Him and Narancia fight over a box of chocolates before the chocolates suddenly appear in Narancia's mouth, upsetting Mista and unsettling Giorno, a hint to the Boss' Stand ability. Later, Bucciarati returns with Trish to reveal his defection from Passione and willingness to go against the Boss whom tried to kill his own daughter. Mista is the second to join Bucciarati's cause after Abbacchio, his reasons being the idea of becoming a capo himself, as well as reaping the Boss' fortune when they usurp him. With that, Bucciarati's gang (save Fugo) leaves for Venice and are branded as traitors. Clash and Talking Head Bucciarati's Gang go eat at a restaurant in Venice while deciding the next course of action. Mista discusses about vegans' lifestyle with Narancia and Abbacchio, and mistaking a civilian for an enemy, beats him up before realizing his mistake. Bruno and Trish redirect the conversation to the Boss, whose King Crimson can erase time. As a direct confrontation is suicidal, Bruno decides to go investigate the island of Sardegna where Trish says her mother met the Boss when he was younger. However, Narancia is immediately attacked by the combination of Clash and Talking Head, respectively a shark-like Stand that can teleport from one body of liquid to another, and a Stand that forces the victim to lie. Narancia, under Talking Head's influence, distracts the group. Mista is misdirected alongside Bruno and Abbacchio, while Narancia tries alone to save Giorno from Clash. Although Clash is eventually cornered, Tiziano uses Talking Head to manipulate Mista into shooting inside the kitchen, where a gas leak caused by the fight creates a fire and hides Clash from Aerosmith's radar. Narancia is however able to track Tiziano and Squalo and defeats both with help from Giorno. The group then heads to Venice's airport to hijack a plane. Notorious B.I.G. On the tarmac, Mista sees Carne approach the plane. The gunman immediately kills Carne and is confident that he is dead, although Giorno is suspicious. On the plane, Mista and Giorno discover suspicious rotting fingers inside a fridge. Notorious B.I.G. infects Giorno's arm, forcing Mista to shoot at it to stop the infection. However, Sex Pistols is caught by the enemy Stand and Mista is severely injured. Half-dead and Giorno's Stand being powerless, Mista remains knocked out for the remainder of the fight and it is Trish and her new Stand Spice Girl who saves the gang. Giorno manages to retrieve one hand and heals everyone, thus Bucciarati's Gang reaches Sardegna. Purple Haze Feedback (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) He became #2 in Passione and Giorno's underboss after Diavolo's defeat. However, he doesn't like this too much, since 2 squared makes 4. He considers Polnareff (who is consigliere) to be #2 and calls himself #3 instead. He's the one who meets Fugo at the Giuseppe Meazza, and orders him to help eliminate the drugs team, with the penalty of death should he fail. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Mista makes his video game debut as one of the playable character in the PS2 game. Mista is a unique character in the game, as he cannot use punches or pummeling attacks. His main attack is shooting the opponent (up to 6 times, as a revolver's slot appears nears Mista's life bar) and he can reload his gun anytime he wants. When Sex Pistols is activated, if Mista shoots normally, the bullets will mostly try to follow the enemy's direction. Also, if a certain button is held, Mista start saying "Number One! Two! Three! Five! Six! Seven!" (or at least the amount of bullets the player wants to charge) as the Sex Pistols concentrate on a single bullet. After shooting, if the enemy is hit, Sex Pistols will start to ricochet the bullet the amount of times the player has charged the attack. Mista can also deploy a single Sex Pistol anywhere on the stage. After he shoots in any direction, the bullet will follow the Stand's position, who will immediately kick the bullet to the next Stand or the enemy. If, at anytime during a battle, Mista has only 4 bullets remaining, a line of his will appear as the top of the screen as he says "''Damn it, why am I left with four bullets!?" Mista is available to fight against Ghiaccio (during chapters 10 and 11) and Secco & Cioccolata (chapter 16) on Story Mode. He's also available to fight several battles in Another Story. All-Star Battle (PS3) Mista makes his comeback in the PS3 title as a playable character, and was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno, Kakyoin and Polnareff. Mista's entire moveset is based on his previous game appearance, as he uses Sex Pistols to deliver powerful shots and ricochet bullets at the opponent. Despite being one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Mista cannot switch between movesets, nor does he have access to the '''Stand Rush ability. He shares this effect with Hol Horse and Diavolo. Instead, Mista's Style button triggers abilities that involve Sex Pistols, powering up the strength of his shots. Exclusive to Mista are a Pistols Icon and Ammunition Icon, appearing above his Heart Heat Gauge. The Pistols Icon displays how many and which of Sex Pistols are readily available for use, and the Ammunition Icon displays the number of bullets loaded in Mista's cylinder. * Smash!: Mista kicks the opponent's leg. A low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. All of Mista's moves can be performed instantly following this attack. * Time to get to work!: One up to all six of the Sex Pistols enter Mista's gun, powering up the next shot fired by "Gonna light you up!" by ricocheting the bullet through the opponent multiple times when it hits. Mista's next bullet is shown flashing red in the Ammunition Icon when this move is used. This skill can be used while Mista is moving, in mid-air, or even in the middle of attacking, but cannot be used if "Places, everyone!" is in effect. * Places, everyone!: Mista places one up to all six of the Sex Pistols in the air, keeping them there. Mista may place one up to three at a time, depending on button input. This move cannot be used if "Time to get to work!" is in effect, and has a follow-up. It can also be used while in mid-air. ** Pass, pass, pass!: Mista fires at one of the Sex Pistols, and they ricochet the bullet around until all available members have hit it, before it is sent flying at the opponent, potentially hitting at unexpected angles and doing much more damage than a shot fired via "Gonna light you up!". The damage does not increase past the first Pistol, however. Mista may unload his entire cylinder at once. Any Pistol that has redirected a bullet will return to Mista after he stops firing. This move can be used while in mid-air. * Get back here!: Mista recalls any of the Sex Pistols that are in use with "Time to get to work!" or "Places, everyone!". * Gonna light you up!: Mista fires a shot, with the attack button inputted changing the trajectory. If the bullets are fired normally, unassisted by Sex Pistols, they deal insubstantial amounts of damage. If "Time to get to work!" is active, the next bullet he fires will have homing capabilities and do many times more damage. Should any bullet happen to come in contact with a Pistol deployed with "Places, everyone!", it will automatically be redirected toward the opponent. Mista may unload his entire cylinder at once, resulting in the sixth shot knocking the opponent down, although any subsequent shots after the initial one cannot be enhanced through Sex Pistols, merely tacking on small amounts of damage. This move can be used while in mid-air, and can also hit a downed opponent. * Reload: Mista reloads his revolver once he's out of ammunition, but not before. ** Quick Reload: Consuming half a bar of the Heart Heat Gauge, Mista can instantly reload by dropping the ammunition from his hat into the cylinder. This skill can be used whether or not his revolver is empty. * I'll ask the damn questions!: Mista leaps forward in a flying knee attack, knocking the opponent off their feet. If Light or Medium is inputted, this move can activate Rush Mode. If Heavy is inputted, the move has a short delay but becomes a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Throw - Devastating Knee Kick: Mista holds the opponent as he knees them in the torso, before kicking them away. Mista's Unlucky Number 4 remains in the game: Every time Mista is hit when his Ammunition Icon shows four bullets, he loses an amount of his Heart Heat Gauge proportionate to the damage taken as a panel of his face visibly panicking appears. This effect will continue until his bullet count changes. Mista's HHA, “'Aim! Aim, you idiots!'”, has him shoot a singular bullet, which is followed and broken into seven pieces by all six of the Sex Pistols kicking it. The pieces are launched at the opponent (similar to his attack on Sale) in a fanning formation, dealing more damage the closer the opponent is. Stand Users can potentially be hit twice if they have their Stand out in an attack, taking double damage, but the Stand must be hit first with the User following immediately afterward in order for this to occur. The HHA also reloads Mista's ammunition. Mista's GHA is “'My true resolve starts here!'”, Mista fires his entire cylinder as Sex Pistols carry the bullets toward the opponent with homing capabilities. If any one of them hits, Mista will Quick Reload and unleash another whole cylinder, each bullet being redirected and ricocheted by Sex Pistols multiple times as they hit the opponent from different angles. The GHA finishes with the final bullet being kicked by all six at once through the opponent's forehead at an incredible speed. It has the added effect of reloading Mista's ammunition. Alongside the rest of Bucciarati's Gang (sans Narancia) and Ermes Costello, Mista is one of the only characters who activate Resolve Mode instead of the normal Rumble Mode when low on health. In this state, attacks that do not result in hard knockdowns or blow-backs no longer phase the character. If Mista is fighting against Polnareff, they will have special dialogue, where Mista asks if the young Polnareff is the same wheelchair-bound man who becomes a turtle, while Polnareff merely wonders aloud if Sex Pistols is similar to Hol Horse's Emperor. Mista also has special dialogue with Hol Horse himself, wherein Hol Horse decides to see which one of the two is the faster gunman, a challenge that Mista accepts. If Mista wins, he'll note how funny of a guy Hol Horse is. If Hol Horse wins, he'll note that, unlike Mista, his bullets are also part of his Stand. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Mista was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno, Fugo and Narancia. Since most character animations & GHA's are reused from All-Star Battle, he retains most of the same attack patterns as previously. However, in Eyes of Heaven, Mista is able to use the environment more freely to his advantage, utilizing his Stand's capacity for bullet control to a much more advanced degree than the 2.5D combat system of ASB. He has one alternate costume in the game, which is based on the flashback from his days before joining Passione, wearing a more casual outfit consisting of a beanie, a T-shirt with an open button-up shirt over it, and saggy jeans. Tournament He is paired with Giorno in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Rohan Kishibe and Polnareff in the first round, and "Kosaku Kawajiri" and Weather Report in the second. In the semifinals, they are defeated by Bucciarati and Trish in the first round. Gallery Manga= MistaProfile.png|Mista's profile Guidomista2.png|Chapter 496 Magazine Cover Giorno&Gang.jpg|Mista and the others are introduced to Giorno Giovanna Guido.jpg Bruno&Squad.jpg|With the rest of Bucciarati's gang Torture_Dance.png|Mista, Narancia, & Fugo's infamous 'torture dance' Ready_Guido.png|Down with Giorno's suggestion as he prepares for battle MistaQuickReload.png|Mista 'quick-reloading' MistaIceSled.PNG|Mista riding across ice on a sled of frozen tundra grass Guido_VS_Ghiaccio.jpg|Mista faces off against Ghiaccio MistaTriggerHappy.jpg|Despite his injuries, Mista continues his assault on Ghiaccio GiornoRisingSun.jpg|Mista is saved by Giorno as dawn breaks BrunoGangTraitors.jpg|Bucciarati's gang officially defect from Passione NaranciaSwimming.jpg|Mista and the others watch Narancia as he swims for the boat AbbacchioBodyDiscovered.jpg|The gang discovers Abbacchio's body; Mista refuses to look at it |-| Game= Giogio04.png|Mista in the Vento Aureo PS2 game GGPS2Mis.jpg|Mista's profile, Vento Aureo GGPS2Passione.jpg|Bucciarati's gang, Vento Aureo Mista ASB.jpg|Mista's render, All-Star Battle MistaASB.jpg|Mista's intro, ASB MistaTaunt.jpg|Mista taunting, ASB MistaGHA.jpg|Mista executing his GHA, ''ASB 5mst.png|''All-Star Battle'' concept art Mista jojoeoh.png|Mista's render, Eyes of Heaven MistaAttackEoH.jpg|Mista attacking, Eyes of Heaven MistaEoHAttack.jpg|Mista shooting, Eyes of Heaven MistaDHA.jpg|Mista during a DHA, Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= Topfhh.jpg|Mista as a SAS figure 100 mista2.jpg|Mista (Alternate Color) SAS figure Mista1.jpg Mista2.jpg Mista3.jpg Giomista.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg Trivia *In Araki's Top Ten Favorite Characters in 2000, Mista ranked as 7th, being the fourth Part 5 character on the list behind Bruno, Giorno, and Diavolo. *Mista's tetraphobia ties into a cultural belief in much of East Asia, including Japan, that the number four is one of misfortune; this belief originates from the words for "four" and "death" being homophones in the languages of these parts of Asia. *The design of Mista's six-shooter is very similar to a Smith & Wesson Bodyguard Model 49 (noticeably the general shape, the nose, cylinder release, and handle), and the hammer shroud accessory at the rear resembles that of the Colt Detective Special. Whether or not the shroud completely covers the hammer, or leaves a groove exposing it seems to vary between appearance in the various media. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Bucciarati's Gang